


ice cream

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, and i like to imagine he has a sweet tooth, freddy cannonly eats junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 62





	ice cream

larry’s laying on his couch shirtless, tired yet still in the post-sex bliss from fucking a few hours ago, watching out of the corner of his eye what his young lover is doing over at the kitchen table. freddy had gotten himself a bowl of ice cream ((larry didnt care much for sweet things, but had started buying cartons and keeping them in his freezer, eager to indulge freddy, keep him hanging around larry’s apartment as much as possible)), but was stirring it frantically rather than eating it, turning the ice cream into a paste-like consistency. larry rolled his eyes but was amused, was getting used to freddys habit of playing with his food.

“hey, c’m’over here. bring your bowl too” larry said, feeling an odd twinge of pleasure when freddy obeyed immediately. maybe it was the tone of voice he used, a specific one that freddy brought out of him, gentle but dominant, that seemed to lull the younger man into following his commands, and larry had already made a mental note to himself not to take advantage of it.

when freddy was in front of him, larry took his ice cream bowl n put it on the coffee table, then put his arms around freddy, pulling him down so they were both lying horizontally on the couch, pulling him on top of him, pulling him into a deep kiss, freddys laugh of glee quickly turning into soft moans.

“you ready to go again already old man” freddy said cheekily when they broke apart, larry ignored the remark and kissed him again, and again, and again. he reached his hand out to the coffee table and into the bowl, freddy watching him closely, took a small scoop of the ice cream paste with two fingers, then held it in front of freddys mouth. “oh!” freddy realised what larry was doing, happily lapped the creamy cold off of larrys fingers, before taking them into his mouth and sucking on them, only letting go to attach his mouth to larrys again, as larry reached his arm over to the coffee table again. they repeated this several times, larry feeling a sense of pride at watching freddy on top of him eagerly licking the cream of his finger, the contrast of the cold dessert and freddys warm mouth, tasting it seconds afterwards on freddys tongue. larry didnt like sweet things, but he sure as hell loved his sweet boy.

larry was preparing to feed him the whole bowl like this, but then a few drops fell from his fingers onto his own chin, dribbled down his neck and freddy was onto them immediately, kissing and sucking down into the crook of his neck, still doing it even when larry was sure he mustve gotten all the ice cream off. not that he was complaining. freddy wiggled himself down larrys body a few centimetres, then reached his own arm out to the bowl, using larrys technique, two fingers to scoop out a bit of the melting dessert, dripped it on larrys chest, over his nipples, then bent down to lick and suck at them, his tongue swirling around larry nubs, kissing over his pecs to get any drops he’d missed, then did it again, larry letting himself lean back to enjoy the show and the sensations. “you having fun there kiddo?” he said, lazily running his hand thru freddys hair as freddy kissed and sucked his chest. “yes. shut up.” freddy replied, not looking up as he reached for more ice cream. 

larry still couldnt believe his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
